Mal Feito
by Eternia Melody
Summary: Maya reflete sobre seu casamento com Kurama. [KxB Oneshot]


**N/A: me desculpem por postar essa coisa horrível aqui. Eu realmente odiei essa fic, mas estava fazendo um longa KxB quando essa idéia me surgiu na cabeça. Esperem que não fiquem bravos, é a minha primeira fic que publico e etc. **

Maya abrira os olhos. Ouvia o noivo gemendo, como todas as noites desde que se tornaram publicamente compromissados. Ela sentia que seu casamento seria uma farsa, mas nada poderia fazer para impedi-lo. Amava demais aquele ruivo para simplesmente entrega-lo a outra mulher. Mesmo que soubesse que seu noivo amava esta outra.

_Você jurou que me amava_

_Me disse que seríamos felizes juntos_

_Agora eu me pergunto_

_Porquê você disse essas palavras_

_Se elas não eram verdadeiras?_

Levantou-se cautelosamente, para não acordar Kurama. Sua cabeça doía por todas as noites mal dormidas. Kurama continuava a se debater, como se quisesse se libertar de algum espírito maligno. Maya sabia exatamente qual era esse espírito, e sabia que para Kurama ele não era nada maligno, mas para ela, era mais do que isso: era uma barreira _completamente_ poderosa.

_Você cometeu um erro_

_Tentou esquecer o amor_

_Mas eu te digo, meu querido,_

_Com o amor não se brinca_

Foi para o banheiro, pegando o pente que jazia mofado sobre a pia, lavou-o rapidamente e começou a pentear os cabelos castanhos claros. Pelo espelho, podia ver seu noivo ainda gemendo e se debatendo. Suspirou, lembrando do dia em que percebeu tudo.

_Você podia simplesmente tentar de novo_

_Mas decidiu ignorar_

_E eu te digo novamente, meu querido:_

_Você cometeu um erro fatal_

Ainda se lembrava dos olhos rosados se enchendo de lágrimas quando, em um jantar, fora anunciado o casamento de Suuichi Minamino e Maya. Ainda se lembrava das trocas de olhares entre Suuichi e essa garota de olhos rosados, como se estivessem se desculpando por tudo e se arrependendo de tudo. Ainda se lembrava da tristeza nos olhos do rapaz ao anunciar o casamento, um sorriso forçado preenchendo seus lábios. Ainda se lembrava dos beijos sem amor, das palavras sem verdades, dos olhares sem brilho.

_Porquê tentava me amar, se sabia que nunca conseguiria?_

_Porquê insistiu em me fazer sofrer, _

_E sofrer também?_

_E eu te digo, meu querido_

_Isso tudo é uma farsa_

Uma lágrima rolou silenciosamente pelo rosto de Maya. Nervosa consigo mesma por mostrar este sinal de fraqueza, limpou rudemente a lágrima com a manga do pijama. Ela jurou que seria forte e que agüentaria até onde fosse agüentar. Voltando a pentear o cabelo, lembrou-se de como era antes.

_Você não me ama_

_Nem nunca me amou_

_Porquê insiste em fazer isso? _

Alguns meses antes do pedido de casamento, Maya tinha certeza que Kurama a amava verdadeiramente. Ele era tão carinhoso, tão afetuoso, tão amoroso, que para ela não restava dúvidas. Para ela, a outra já saíra do coração de seu amado, e só restava Maya para preenchê-lo. Mas foi no anúncio que ela percebeu que nada mudara no coração de Kurama. Os olhares de ambos de um para o outro. Os gestos. A tristeza. O arrependimento. O ato mal feito. Maya percebeu na mesma hora que aquilo era um erro, mas decidiu prosseguir com a decisão. Ela sabia, que, apesar de tudo, eles seriam felizes.

_Mas eu sei_

_Que nós fomos feitos um para o outro_

_E mesmo que você tenha cometido um erro_

_Foi este erro que nos juntou_

Ela sabia. Ela acreditava. Ou desejava acreditar.

_Eu acredito._

Olhou-se no espelho. Sua cabeça doía, seu rosto estava péssimo pelas noites de lágrimas, seu cabelo, agora penteado, mostrava-se um pouco mais comportado do que na noite anterior.

2 meses se passaram. 2 meses desde que o erro fora cometido. 2 meses desde que um amor fora quebrado por um capricho de ambas as partes.

"Não foi um erro". Pensou Maya. "Kurama me ama. Eu sei disso."

_Agora que estamos juntos_

_Ninguém poderá nos separar_

_E eu te digo, meu querido_

_Você cometeu um erro fatal_

_E eu nada poderei fazer para reverte-lo_

Maya, na frente do espelho da suíte, proferiu as palavras: Maya Minamino.

Maya Minamino. Como soava bem. E nenhuma mulher poderia mudar aquele som. Maya Minamino. Ela sonhara a vida inteira por aquelas palavras. Sonhava no dia em que encontraria Suuichi Minamino de novo. E encontrou, por força do destino, como ela mesma repetia inúmeras vezes. A relação deles já estava escrita.

_Você acreditou, e eu também;_

_E eu sei, meu querido, que juntando nossas forças_

_Poderemos ser felizes_

Maya voltou a pentear o cabelo demoradamente, repetindo para si mesma: Maya Minamino. Maya Minamino. Seria Maya Minamino, e nenhuma mulher de cabelos azulados e olhos rosados poderia mudar isso. Kurama era dela e ela era dele.

Continuou assim por vários minutos, ouvindo os gemidos de Kurama no quarto ao lado. Seria Maya Minamino. Ela estava certa disso.

Voltando ao quarto, começou a observar seu noivo. Kurama tinha parado de gemer e se debater, e seu peito arfava calmamente. Ela ficou assim, observando-o, até que ouviu algo que fez uma lágrima teimosa rolar pela sua face.

"Botan..."

De repente, o nome Maya Minamino não soou tão bem como antes.

_Eu desejava acreditar._


End file.
